The Heroes enter the world inside the chest
This is how the heroes enter the world inside the toy chest in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: Destination Imagination. (Three days later, At Canterlot High is a complete mess) Shaggy Rogers: Like, anyone seen Tino? Tish Katsufrakis: No we haven't seen him. Princess Flame: In fact, we haven't seen him for three day straight. Lucario: Something's wrong. Tino can't leave without telling us. Sunset Shimmer: You're right. Something's up. Sir Hotbreath: '''Uh, Twilight? '''Sci-Twi: I don't know but we have to find out what happened to Tino and fast. Pinkie Pie (EG): Maybe it has to do with that chest Tino found. Max: What chest? Pinkie Pie (EG): The one in the attic. Bonnie: Can you take us there? (Then we go to the attic) May: This must be the toy chest, Pinkie was talking about. Mordecai: That's the one. Sir Burnevere: '''Over there. '''Lor McQuarrie: Could Tino fit through there? Rigby: Nah, Tino's to fat to fit in there. (The chest slams on itself, scares Rigby and hid behind Lola) Lincoln Loud: D-d-did you see that?! Fluttershy (EG): (hiding behind Serena) It's alive. Rarity (EG): It ate him! Lana Loud: '''Calm down, it's just a chest. '''Fred Jones: Time to find out what going on in that chest. (They open the chest and see grass in it) Shaggy Rogers: Grass? That's what made Tino disappear? Velma Dinkley: I don't think so, Shaggy. Something's in there. Misty: You're right. We better take a closer look inside. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, make sure no one find out about this. Sci-Twi: I promise, I won't tell anybody what happened. Sunset Shimmer: Good. Lor McQuarrie: Here we go! (The heroes falls down the toy chest and they crash into the ground) Rainbow Dash (EG): (Spits out grass) Yuck! Ash Ketchum: (Pops out of the ground) Man, I can't breath in here. Fred Jones: Hey gang, check this place out. Everyone: Wow! (As the heroes look up to see an exit) King Allfire: '''Wow, that is one deep toy chest. '''Lori Loud: '''Where are we? '''Velma Dinkley: I don't know. Clemont: Looks strange if you ask me. Sir Loungelot: '''Look, someone has written to tree over there. '''Fluttershy (EG): (goes to the writting on the tree) "Principal Celestia is a big fat..." Applejack (EG): Whoa! Hold it there! (She gets a crayon and crosses the note out) Sorry, but you shouldn't be reading that. Lucario: There's only one person who wrote that. Rainbow Dash (EG): Me Lucario: No, beside you. Everyone: Tino! Mordecai: 'He must have been here. '''Lola Loud: '(Eating Candy) Paradise! '''Lisa Loud: Lola! Don't eat touch, you'll get a stomach ache! Lola Loud: So what?! Lisa Loud: '''Oh momma. This field rommacow. Street name chocolate is working on my sarantonian levels. '''Tish Katsufrakis: Tell me about it. (As the heroes enter the Grass Tunnel and finds A Fun Town of Imagination) Mordecai: Dudes, look at this. Shaggy Rogers: Like wow! Ash Ketchum: What is this? Lucario: Looks like some sort of town. Lisa Loud: And many people. Daphne Blake: One of them gotta know where Tino is. Fred Jones: Daphne's right. Spread out and start asking. (They split up and start asking) Lucario: Excuse me miss, have you seen a blond boy? (notices something) Hello? Sir Loungelot: '''Excuse me, did you know where he is? Uh? (He sees that the citizen has no face) '''Sir Loungelot: '''Wow, creepy. He has no face. '''Applejack (EG): Neither do all of them. Carver Descartes: We can't give up now. Tino needs us. Come on. (They continue on, as they question everyone, but no response from them, and they failed) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts